


The one where Jensen wants to sleep (and Jared wants to talk)

by cyndrarae



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Jared, M/M, Making fun of fangirls, Top Jensen, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title :D Pure smut and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Jensen wants to sleep (and Jared wants to talk)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first RPS fic written a long time ago (July 2007). I suck less now, writing-wise.. you've been warned!

****  
  
  
“You think they know?”  
  
Jensen Ackles groaned. He hated being dragged back into consciousness just when he was about to fall out of it. But more than that, he hated his lover’s need to ‘talk’… right after a fresh round of phenomenal sex. Well, technically not sex, just a couple of blowjobs but that were beside the point. The guy was almost as bad as a girl wanting to cuddle for God’s sake. Actually no, he was worse.  
  
_Way to go Padalecki. Ruin my afterglow would you._   
  
They were in Jared’s apartment, occupying the center of his goliathian bed. Jared lay flat on his back with Jensen sprawled directly on top of him, both naked under the midnight blue Egyptian cotton sheets. It was their usual way of falling asleep every night. Every night since they’d gotten together, two months ago.  
  
The older man un-buried his face from the crook of Jared’s neck and with effort pulled up to look into Jared’s picture perfect face. Hiked up his eyebrows and shook his head to convey a wordless: ‘Huh?’  
  
“I mean the guys on set? Kripke? Kim and Sera?” Jared bit his lip and frowned, “…you think they know? About us?”  
  
Jensen swallowed, focused on the soft crinkles at the sides of his young co-star’s eyes. “Is that a… problem? If they know?”  
  
“No no… no problem. Not at all. It’s just…”  
  
Jared narrowed his eyes and stared at absolutely nothing for a second. Jensen recognized that look. It was his ‘Jar-head is thinking, shush’ look, so he let him be. Tired, his head started to fall forward again and he surrendered, allowing sleep,  _precious_  sleep to take over…  
  
“I’m just curious to know if they know… you know?”  
  
Jensen’s head snapped back up. Sighing heavily he slid to one side, then he propped himself up on an elbow to look at his beautiful lover from a perfect vantage point. If this was going to turn into another one of Padalecki’s long-winded conversations into the middle of next night, then he might as well get something out of it.  
  
“No Jare, they don’t know.”  
  
Jared twisted his neck to look up at him. “How do you know?”  
  
Yikes. The kid seemed really bent about this. “Because… because of the rule.”  
  
“What rule?”  
  
“You know, the one that says if two co-stars have no chemistry on-screen whatsoever, it means they’re totally doing it offline?”  
  
Both Jared’s eyebrows went up to alarming heights of skepticism. He may be young, but he wasn’t stupid. “…That’s a  _rule_ ?”  
  
Jensen nodded seriously. “Uh-uh. It’s a guilty conscience thing. Or a sexual tension thing, you know, goes away if you’re banging in the trailer, and then you can’t see it onscreen blah blah. But it doesn’t apply to us.”  
  
“Oh! And the reason you brought it up is…?”  
  
“’cause the  _converse_  of that applies to us. See, obviously we have chemistry, right?”  
  
Jared raised his eyebrows again. “Uhh…”  
  
“Sure we do! You’ve read the reviews. And remember what John said at Paley’s?”  
  
“Yeah but…”  
  
“C’mon we totally do. Everyone sees it. Which means we’re obviously  _not_  doing it. Get it?”  
  
“I get that you’re so full of it, Ackles.”  
  
Jensen smirked, clapped a hand across one of Jared’s pectorals so hard it made him wince. “It’s one of those things you learn after you spend nine years in the industry, kid.”  
  
Jared spaced out, thinking again. Jensen licked his lips, now that he’d had an eyeful of his lover’s utterly delectable body, a few lower organs of his own had started to take interest in the conversation as well. He let his hand roam the length and breadth of Jared’s beautifully sculpted chest.  
  
“It does sound kinda familiar, I might have heard it before from someone else. Maybe… Chad?”  
  
Jensen scowled, his hand halted. “Okay, do you  _have_  to bring up that mongrel in every conversation?”  
  
Jared grinned like a seven year old, delighted to see the frazzled reaction from his lover. Jensen did  _not_  like Chad Michael Murray. More precisely, Jensen couldn’t help being jealous because Chad was Jared’s closest friend and confidante in the industry.  
  
“Dude I’m sensing some serious issues here, maybe you two should get together sometime and ta… ummmph!!”  
  
Padalecki had a sarcastic streak a mile wide, which Jensen was not in the mood to entertain at this hour. Instead he clamped his mouth over Jared’s, sucking him into a passionate kiss, shutting him up effectively. Jared didn’t protest beyond the first second and soon opened up to let the invading tongue plunge in deeper into his welcoming mouth. His own tongue surged past Jensen’s teeth, savoring the taste of his dark blonde companion until his head swam, and like Jensen’s… soon his own body was unbearably aroused.  
  
The hand that had quietly rested on Jared’s chest before, started to move… spanning his torso until it reached his right nipple. Jared flinched a little and laughed into the kiss, Jensen knew how terribly ticklish he was there. Which is why he started to circle the dusky little nub with one slight finger over and over, and over again. Jared’s breaths got quicker as he writhed under the ministrations, and when Jensen switched to the other nipple, he couldn’t help but moan.  
  
“Ah… Ackles… are you trying to change… uh, change the subject?”  
  
“Not at all Paddy bear…”  
  
Jared tried to whack him for the silly nickname but Jensen evaded him easily and got up. He pushed all the bedsheets that kept tangling up in their legs and getting in the way, off the bed, and sat back down between his lover’s legs. He moved all too fast for Jared to react and the next thing he knew, he was still flat on his back but his thighs were resting on Jensen’s, wide open and vulnerable to all his lover’s whims and fancies. He shivered, not in fear, but in erotic anticipation of what was to follow next.  
  
“The subject is still chemistry, of course. Figured might as well prove a couple of theorems while we’re  _on_  it.”  
  
“Oh… and what theorems are… uhh… we talking about?”  
  
Jensen’s hands continued to map the entirety of Jared’s body, starting from the sensitive skin at the back of his knees, up to the very sensitive nipples and Jared could only shudder in delight.  
  
“One… you’re a slutty little bitch.”  
  
Jared scoffed. “Yeah, we’ll see…”  
  
And whimpered really loud when Jensen bent forward to dip his tongue into his navel. Jensen chuckled and hummed into the center of his belly making Jared squirm but there was no way to escape his cruel teasing.  
  
“And two…” Jensen looked up into Jared’s drooping eyes, his coyly smiling face. “We  _do_  have chemistry baby.”  
  
He leaned forward once more, stretching so they could capture each other’s lips once more. Jared held Jensen by the sides of his face, refusing to let go until they were both panting and gasping for air.  
  
“We have so much chemistry… hell… it’s practically toxic…”  
  
Jared made a face and would have said something witty and smart-assed but he just couldn’t stop panting. He watched as Jensen casually slid back so he could focus all attentions on his lover’s lower torso again, fondling the head of his hardening shaft like he was petting a kitten. Jared pulled out a tube of KY from under their pillows and wordlessly handed it over, trying not to look too eager.  
  
Jensen smirked at him as he slicked up his fingers and tossed the tube to the bed. Then he gripped Jared’s left ankle and raised his leg, draping it over his own shoulder and opening him up even further. Two lubed fingers found the exposed entrance and Jared moaned as he felt them circling his pucker deviously.  
  
Jared fisted his hands into the bedsheets. “C’mon… c’mon… Jen…”  
  
Ackles had to smirk. “Exhibit A…”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
Jensen chuckled and before Jared could respond further, he plunged one finger in and Jared gasped. Not giving him any more warning, Jensen added a second one and Jared whimpered in slight discomfort. But soon as the questing fingers located his prostate, the discomfort vanished, only to be replaced by mind-numbing, back-arching pleasure. Jensen smiled victoriously and started up a rhythmic cycle of rapidly pushing in and pulling out. Jared felt so deliciously tight around Jensen’s digits. And the way he bit his lip to hold back his cute noises was enough to make the older man moan, and fight to restrain his own raging hard-on.  
  
“Ahh!… Jen…”  
  
Jensen continued to work his sweet spot with constant regularity, stretching him good and not stopping until Jared was mewling and writhing desperately under him. He could have kept it up all night, watching as Jared both struggled against the erotic stimulation while simultaneously asking for more, more,  _more damnit_ ! But his own body was also demanding release yesterday, and so he took pity on the both of them.  
  
“Please Jen… oh God please…”  
  
Jared moaned, and Jensen had to close his eyes and press a heel of his hand at the base of his shaft to ensure he didn’t come right then and there. Padalecki’s velvet voice was made for begging, he mused.  
  
“God Jare, you’re so hot like this.”  
  
Quickly, he removed his fingers and positioned his hips closer into the vee of Jared’s legs. Jared gasped as he was penetrated in one firm thrust. It wasn’t painful, but the sudden sensation of being so thoroughly filled up, came to him as a shock every time. Jensen held himself still, leaning forward to brush his lips against Jared’s once more. With Jared’s left leg still slung over Jensen’s shoulder, his other leg twitched restlessly as he tried to adjust to the discomfort.  
  
“Shhh… you’re okay, you’re okay…”  
  
Jared panted but nodded. Allowed Jensen to kiss his lips and forehead and nuzzle into his face for a while until he felt ready to take things to the next level.  
  
“Move, bitch.”  
  
Jensen snorted, but he did as Jared asked. “So, now do you believe we have chemistry?”  
  
Jared gasped again as Jensen pulled out just a little. “Crackling. But… Jen?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We’re supposed to be brothers.”  
  
Beat.  
  
“You talk too much.”  
  
Jensen closed his mouth over his again, brutally, sucking on Jared’s tongue just as he pulled out completely and pushed all the way back in. Jared gasped and shuddered beneath him, but lifted his hips up to meet the thrusts with equal vigor every time until Jensen was buried deep inside him to his balls.  
  
“Harder, harder… C’mon!”  
  
Jared wrapped his right leg around his lover’s hips as Jensen continued to thrust in and out smoothly, stroking his lover’s insides and his prostate repeatedly. Jared moaned with every thrust, and when Jensen’s roaming hands finally found his cock, he almost wept with pleasure.  
  
“Unnngghhh, Jen…”  
  
Jared was beyond all coherent thought by now. Jensen fisted his cock in time with the thrusts of his own inside Jared, and he stroked hard and fast and firmly, just like he knew Jared liked it. The dual sensation of his ass being thoroughly fucked by a hard, thick cock coupled with Jensen’s very talented hand working his own erection, eventually drove him over the edge. He screamed as he climaxed, emptying his release into Jensen’s hands and his continued spasming around Jensen sent shockwaves of pure, unadulterated pleasure up and down the older man’s spine. But he didn’t stop there. Jensen continued to fuck his lover hard, and only when Jared sobbed and batted at his hands pleading him to stop touching him, did he let go of his sensitive member.  
  
And now it was Jensen’s turn. He gripped his lover’s hips for leverage, and increased the tempo of his thrusts inside Jared. The younger man lay limp against the pillows, his hands on both sides of his head as he watched Jensen fuck him with lazy, darkened eyes.  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
“Hmm…”  
  
Jared panted through his next few words. “If the rule is true… and we’ve been doing it, in real life since, since…”  
  
Jensen continued to thrust, in and out, in and out. But somehow he was still lucid enough to do a memory recall.  
  
“Hookman.”  
  
“Right. Hookman. So how come we still have chemistry? Why isn’t it… gone?”  
  
Jensen smirked. “’Cause I’m just that good for ya, baby. Tell me I’m good.”  
  
Beat. “You’re a good actor.”  
  
Jensen paused mid-thrust, and scowled at his partner ferociously. Jared giggled, knowing that’s not what Jensen wanted to hear. He was feeling smug and accomplished, before Jensen started to pull out of him and not so slowly.  
  
“Hey, what…?”  
  
“Roll over. On your hands and knees.”  
  
Jared groaned. “Dude!”  
  
Jensen shoved at him and Jared was too exhausted or maybe just too relaxed, and complied. He didn’t know it then, but his erection had started to revive in light of the new proceedings as well. He rolled over and got onto his hands and knees as demanded. Jensen put a hand in the middle of his back and pressed until his shoulders touched the bed with his ass shoved up in the air where Jensen could grab it and fondle it to his heart’s content. In this position Jared worried his cock may remain untouched though, and that’s when he realized he was getting aroused again. He groaned loudly, shocked and dismayed at his own self, how could he be such a slutty little…?  _Uh-oh._  
  
Jensen chuckled. “That’s right Paddy. I know you want it. Now hold really still.”  
  
Jensen mounted him once more, thrusting all the way in one go and Jared grunted. “Fucker.”  
  
Jensen smacked his right buttock, though not too hard. “Tell me I’m good.”  
  
“No way.”  
  
Jensen smacked him again and Jared arched up and moaned, his cock rapidly filling up as a direct consequence. Jensen started to fuck him leisurely from behind. This time given the position, he was able to drive home a whole lot harder. Jared spread his thighs for deeper penetration and continued to rut back against the thrusts.  
  
“You like this don’t ya? Talk to me Jare'… Why do you always wanna talk when I wanna sleep huh? Talk to me now… c’mon baby…”  
  
Jared gasped just as he laughed and shook his head. “I’m not talking dirty to you man.”  
  
Jensen pulled his hips a bit and reached under him to make a firm grasp around his cock. Jared moaned, automatically starting to thrust into the fist and back against Jensen’s cock alternately. But the strokes on his erection were not hard and fast like Jared liked it. Instead they were slow and light and goddamn teasing, and Jared was soon keening in vehement protest.  
  
“Uhhhh, Jen come on!”  
  
“Not till you say it.”  
  
“Narcissist.”  
  
“Bitch.”  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
Jensen slapped his ass once more but seeing as how Jared’s cock jerked up in his hands even more, and how he moaned, he decided not to give Padalecki the pleasure any more. He thrust in deep, holding himself still right against Jared’s prostate until Jared howled, literally howled in mind-blowing pleasure. The touches on his cock stayed mild and unsatisfying though so he couldn’t find his release like he so desperately needed to.  
  
“Okay! Okay… Jensen you’re… you’re good.”  
  
“Good what?”  
  
“Ughhh! You’re a good lover. You’re awesome man, you take care of me and… and you totally ride my ass long and hard like… like no one else.”  
  
Jensen smirked and started to move, grunting with the exertion and hitting the sweet spot again and again. At the same time he fisted his lover’s cock strongly, just the way he needed it.  
  
“That’s good baby, keep going.”  
  
“And… and I love your cock. It’s the biggest, thickest, greatest thing since… sliced bread, God!!! Ohh… ohh… Jen please…”  
  
“Do we have chemistry?”  
  
“We  _so_  have chemistry. Even though we shouldn’t…”  
  
“And are you a slutty little bitch?”  
  
Jared growled at that, and Jensen stopped his stroking, both inside and out. Stalled at the painful edge of his release, Jared couldn’t possibly want anything else more.  
  
“Yes! Yes I am a slutty little bitch.”  
  
“ _My_  slutty little bitch?”  
  
“Yes goddamn you! Move!! Yes! I am your slutty little bitch.”  
  
Jared was practically sobbing in relief when Jensen started to move. And this time he did not hold back. He gave his everything to Jared, the strength of his hand, the force of his thrusts and the passion coursing through his entire body until he brought Jared to a second screaming climax of the night.  
  
And Jensen followed soon after, letting go inside Jared, filling up his insides with a release that was long overdue. He came and he came until he had nothing left. The sounds of two men moaning and gasping filled up the apartment and then suddenly there was silence. Except for heavy breathing of course, when Jensen collapsed right on top of Jared. The younger man was too far out to protest and buckled under the weight till he was lying prone on the bed.  
  
When a couple of minutes went past, Jensen decided he could probably give  _moving_  a shot.  
  
“You okay baby?”  
  
Jared smiled and tried to nod, his eyes refused to open. Jensen gently uncoupled them and dragged himself to one side on the bed. He dropped a couple of soft kisses on Jared’s hair before getting up to go to the bathroom. Brought back a warm washcloth, which he used to clean Jared up, and he had to coax the giant onto his back to do it. Jared whimpered and protested.  
  
“Dude, wanna sleep.”  
  
“Yeah  _now_  you wanna sleep. That’s awesome.”  
  
Jensen shook his head but he was smiling. There was something about this guy in his life that made Jensen want to be a better man himself. It was why he was so patient with Jared; way he never was with any of his past lovers. Jensen thought about getting up to put the washcloth back in its place, then flung it to the floor instead. It’s okay, he could be a better man tomorrow.  
  
He got in bed behind Jared, pulling him flush against himself, and flung one arm and one leg across him before pulling the sheets up over them both. Jared smirked in his not-sleep again. This restrictively heavy weight of his lover used to be confusing, even mildly frightening in the beginning. But these days, it was a comfort he absolutely could not fall asleep without. He let Jensen press a long kiss on the back of his head, but was too lazy to respond when Jensen softly wished him sweet dreams.  
  
Eight and half minutes later, Jensen was just about to sink into a dreamless state of peace and quiet, at last.  
  
“Ackles you jerk!”  
  
He jumped. “What? What? What?”  
  
Jared twisted around to look into his face. “I just remembered where I heard your stupid rule.”  
  
Jensen groaned.  
  
“It’s Joey’s rule! Joey said it to Chandler and got him to break up with his girlfriend but she was so  _not_  doing it and…”  
  
“Shhh…” Jensen put a hand on Jared’s mouth, before replacing it with his own lips, swallowing any further comment. When they parted, he knew he owed Jared a reply.  
  
“Dude… I don’t know if they know. Okay? But even if they did, I don’t give a fuck. Now we have only three more hours to go so can we please just, sleep?”  
  
Jared gulped hard, turned to face away from Jensen. “So, you really don’t care?”  
  
A second of silence followed. Jensen sighed, finally getting it. “I don’t, but Jare if it matters to you, I…”  
  
“No!” Jared interrupted quite suddenly, twisted around once to look into Jensen’s face, before quickly looking away again. “I don’t either. Really. I was just… you know…”  
  
Curious, yeah. Jensen bit back a smile, and wrapped the younger man tighter in the circle of his arms. “Okay then. Sleep now?”  
  
“Y-Yeah.”  
  
Jensen kissed his neck this time and closed his eyes, praying that this time his lover would…  
  
“Jen?”  
  
… never mind.  
  
“What.”  
  
“You think the fans know? All those girls?”  
  
Jensen smirked. “Yeah, Paddy bear.  _They know_ .”  
  
  
** END **


End file.
